


Sucked In (Be more chill au)

by RiRiThebi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe, Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Video Game AU, alternate universe be more chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiRiThebi/pseuds/RiRiThebi
Summary: They were there, in a video game no one but Michael and Jeremy. How? Where are they? They needed to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

     It was after school as Jeremy and Michael ran down the street, the quicker they ran the faster they could get the game. They hurried down the street and entered the mall, passing the Pink Berry and seeing Brooke and Chloe inside. They nearly passed by GameStop as they ran through the mall, they entered seeing one copy left on the shelf. Jeremy and Michael ran over grabbing the copy, ‘Lure of the gamers’. They walked over to the desk out of breath panting “How much?” Michael asked. “21.69$,” the cashier says looking at the boy’s “Be careful though this game can be addicting” he laughed at himself “So don’t get to lured in”. The cashier smiled as Michael handed him the money nodding and smiling ignoring what he said. “COME ON JERE.” he shouted walking out with Jeremy trailing behind him. They decided to get some popcorn, candy and soda then walked home.

    They got to Michael’s house and ran into the basement but not before saying hi to his Moms’. Jeremy grabbed the game from Michael and put it in the console and sat next to Michael in his bean bag. “Let's do this Michael.” He said smirking as the game started up. “Hell ya, how long have we waited for it to be in stock for?” he said smiling at Jeremy. “Too long, way to fuckin’ long.” he laughed as the Start button. A flash was the last thing the boys saw before opening their eyes in a new place.

Michael was falling, ‘where was he, what happened, were was Jeremy’ all of these thoughts ran through his head. The last thing he remembered was Jeremy pressing play on the game. He managed to open his eyes he saw he was falling into a lake or ocean, whatever it was it was a body of water. He closed his eyes as he got closer to the water. He felt himself hit the water. Pain from hitting the water filled his body, tears threaten to spill out of his eyes from the pain that was rushing through his body. He went underwater and opened his eyes for a second before closing them. Salt water stung his eyes, he was most likely in the middle of the ocean. He looked up deciding he wasn’t going to die, at least not this soon. He started to swim up running out of breath. He felt air hit his face, he started to take deep breaths. He looked around seeing an island. It looked deserted but at least he wouldn’t drown or be stuck in the water.

 

     Jeremy in the meantime was stuck in a tree. His arm was stuck in a branch and the branch he was standing on was pretty weak. Luckily for him, he didn’t fall out of the sky but instead woke up in a tree. He had to find Michael, where was he. The branch under him cracked then another crack. “MICHAEL” he shouted as he felt the branch under him break, his arm forced out of the branch it was stuck in from his own weight. He screamed as he fell. He hit the ground. Thoughts rushed through his head, how was he not dead, why was he able to sit up. This couldn’t be a dream he could still fill a large amount of pain. He let out a sob as he sat up, his arm was bleeding heavily. He winced as he saw that. “Michael, Christine, Jake, Rich, Jenna…. Anyone here.” He said. “Hello- ANYONE HERE” He collapsed as tears streamed down his face. “Someone, anyone help.”.

 

    Michael barely managed to make it to the beach. He crawled on the beach gasping for breath. That should have taken longer. He looked up and he should have died or at least passed out from that fall and hitting the water. He blocked out that thought he would think about that later. Where was Jeremy- was he even here or was this a dream. No this wasn’t a dream it couldn’t be. The game flashed through his mind. ‘Welcome to Lure of the Gamers’ this voice rung through the air. “Wait- who are you this isn’t a VR game host.” he asked looking up. ‘There’s no escape’ the voice echoed. ‘Let’s get started’ the voice continued. “WAIT to ANSWER MY QUESTION!”. This voice ‘You can call me  _ The Creator _ , it continued speaking ’Find your friend he may be in trouble.’ “WAIT DO YOU MEAN JEREMY” he shouted looking around. “HELLO!” He shouted but only not to get a response. He heard his name being shouted from the forest displayed in front of him. He recognized the voice Jeremy, it was Jeremy.

 

    Jeremy layed on the ground breathing heavily, his back hurting arm bleeding. He couldn’t move. “Michael-” He breathed out before closing his eyes. “Jerem-” was the last thing he heard before passing out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was in a black world he couldn't see a thing"H-hello?" he called out looking around closing his eyes. He needs a way to get home. He continued to walk around closing his eyes taking deep he sighed shaking his head, how could this get any worse. He continued to go forward but he was all alone was anyone else here?...as he took a step forward he heard a crack from under him. In a glitchy formation. He let out a scream stepping back. He was shaking "Oh god. Oh lord no...." He said starting to run away from the glitching. He screamed it was getting closer every second, this is how he died this was how left this world. 'Oh let this all just be a bad dream.." He mumbled before screeching as the glitching caught up, grabbing the edge of the floor holding on trying to pull himself up. Only for the piece that he was barely holding onto, only for it to disappear a few seconds later, he screamed loudly as started to fall, he closed his eyes only to open them once he found he had stopped falling and was in Michael's arms...

Michael looked down noticing Jeremy was awake "JEREMY!" He shouted pulling him close Jeremy stayed still "So... it wasn't a bad dream?:" Jeremy questioned moving his hand to place on his forehead only to wince it away his arm hurt like hell, Michael shook his head "I don't think so...?" he said "This is all so, unreal" Jeremy said.: Michael looked at his arm blood was on it. He blinked before looking around for something after a few seconds he attempted to rip off his sleeve he tugged and pulled till he a wad ripped off, he managed to wrap it around Jeremy's arm offering a slight smile, "That was your favorite jacket..." Jeremy said, "Yeah well you are my favorite person!" Michael responded standing up "Hopefully there's somewhere near where can find out where we are." he said offering a hand to Jeremy "Get up dude! Or can you not stand?" He spoke smirking "Does the little prince need me to carry him." Michael said teasingly. Jeremy looked at him shaking his head "Only if my knight wishes to carry me." Jeremy said blowing a raspberry at him laughing softly. Jeremy took Michael's hand. He pulled Jeremy up smiling. "Now let us find out if we can get a way out of here," Jeremy said


End file.
